Doenças Venéreas
by Samhaim Girl
Summary: Sirius Black tinha tudo: beleza, inteligência, popularidade e... Doenças venéreas. !Primeiro lugar no I Challenge de Siruações Constrangedoras do Fórum 3V!


N.A.: Essa fic foi um sopro de inspiração divina; um homem baixou em mim e eu comecei a escrever. Quem quer que seja esse homem, eu agradeço a ele, porque eu nunca ri tanto com algo que eu mesma escrevi. Também agradeço a Telle e Fla Apocalipse, que permitiram que essa fic tivesse algum sentido além de exclamar 'pinto bifurcado!' repetidas vezes. Finalmente, Mariqueta, Nath, meus pais e Jo Rowling, por serem partes tão brilhantes da minha vida e dessa fic. Obrigada a todos que lerem, e a todos que rirem.

_**Doenças Venéreas **__**  
**__**- o mais sério problema das férias **_

Ninguém gosta de acordar com gritos, especialmente no meio de sonhos bons. Infelizmente, às vezes, esse tipo de situação não pode ser evitada. Às vezes as meninas do terceiro ano encontram baratas gigantescas debaixo de suas camas, depois de três meses sem tirar os restos de chocolate que enfiavam lá, depois de crises de depressão. Às vezes alguém rouba o diário de Frank Longbottom (mas quem mandou ele ter um diário, pra começo de conversa?). Às vezes, incidentalmente, os sutiãs das meninas do sexto ano desaparecem magicamente (para serem encontrados, mais tarde, pendurados no teto do Salão Principal). Às vezes Sirius Black resolve acordar cedo para tomar banho antes da aula e descobre que adquiriu uma doença venérea.  
Mas comecemos a história pelo começo, como todas as boas histórias devem começar. Ela não começa com o grito – AHHHHH! – desesperador de Sirius, quando ele descobriu o que praticamente parecia um segundo pênis dentro de suas calças. Ela não começou com o meu sonho bom. A história começou nas férias. Sirius, como todos sabem, havia se mudado pra minha casa depois do seu aniversário de dezesseis anos; e além da Mansão Potter ser incrivelmente mais confortável e acolhedora do que a Mansão Black, ela tinha um plus sobre o qual Sirius não tivera conhecimento ao fazer suas malas e fugir de casa: a cidadezinha de Godric's Hollow era praticamente o ponto de convergência das mulheres britânicas solteiras e gostosas. Ou seja, na língua de Sirius Black, era o Paraíso.  
Eu perdi a conta das vezes que eu falei pro Sirius que era idiotice tentar bater o record mundial de atacar sexualmente todas as mulheres de uma cidade em apenas dois meses, mas eu sou apenas James, o _veado _, o _virgem _, o _bobo apaixonado_; minha opinião era perfeitamente ignorável, não importando o quanto eu me importava com Sirius. Portanto, se você tem bom pensamento lógico – ao contrário de Sirius – o fato de que ele pegou uma doença venérea depois de dormir com sessenta e três garotas diferentes no período de dois meses não deveria vir como algo espantoso. O grito podia ser deixado de lado, e substituído por um mero gemido desapontado. Mas estamos falando de Sirius Black, o panaca irreverente com síndrome de despertador desembestado; não havia outra opção para ele além de gritar feito um porra louca quando abaixou suas calças, às _seis da manhã _. Se você conhece o Sirius como eu conheço, você poderia tentar o entender; mas, eu sou _eu_, e como tanto, eu apenas me vi preparado para proclamar alegremente 'eu te disse'.  
Então, de volta ao momento com o qual não deveríamos começar a história, meu sonho bom:  
Eu estava na Sala Precisa. Reconheceria aquela cama familiar, aquele teto cheio de pedaços de pano em qualquer lugar. Eram traços familiares de todas as vezes que eu havia visitado aquele lugar em busca de repouso, de um canto seguro onde passar a noite longe dos Marotos; só que daquela vez eu não estava sozinho. Uma figura vindo na minha direção com um leve gingado nos quadris me afirmava que havia uma mulher comigo; os cabelos vermelhos e os olhos verdes profundos, que apareciam e desapareciam na luz tênue, me afirmavam que aquela mulher era a razão de eu agir como um idiota noventa por cento do tempo. Lílian Evans vinha lentamente na minha direção com um sorriso provocativo, seu corpo abraçado pela renda da lingerie, seus olhos contando mil histórias e fazendo mil promessas.  
Eu estava deitado na cama gigantesca, meu corpo pousado em cima dos lençóis escuros, quando ela se esgueirou languidamente por cima de mim, abrindo cada botão da camisa do meu uniforme com uma lentidão quase dolorosa. Onde os dedos dela encostavam na minha pele, eu sentia fogo crescendo, e aqueles olhos verdes presos nos meus estavam me levando a loucura. Num gesto suave, ela abaixou o rosto sobre o meu, abrindo o último dos botões e afastando a camiseta para ter livre acesso à pele da minha barriga, e respirou gentilmente contra a minha boca, seus olhos nunca deixando os meus. Eu inclinei meu rosto um mínimo possível na direção dela, mas ela se afastou rapidamente, descendo as mãos ainda mais para abrir meu cinto, impedindo o beijo.  
Meu corpo inteiro tremeu, e eu acabei, sem querer, travando todos os meus músculos, ficando duro feito uma pedra enquanto ela escorregava os dedos compridos pela fivela e puxava o cinto em um gesto largo, quase teatral. Eu fechei meus olhos e prendi a respiração enquanto ela escorregava as unhas pintadas de vermelho pelas minhas pernas, puxando as calças para baixo, e, quando as calças finalmente caíram no chão, eu me sentei na cama, a puxando com força para cima de mim e a beijando.  
Um beijo nunca fora mais deliciosamente profundo; era como uma briga, uma luta, uma expressão clara do desejo que sentíamos um pelo outro. Ela escorregou uma perna para cada lado do meu corpo e enfiou as mãos nos meus cabelos, massageando minha cabeça de um jeito provocador; eu a abracei pela cintura com um braço e escorreguei a mão livre calmamente pela perna de pele de cetim dela, subindo devagar pela barriga e parando no fecho do sutiã. Ela, com um sorriso, abriu a boca provocativamente, chegando mais perto para me beijar novamente, e...  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" a voz que saiu da boca dela era alta e aguda, e um tanto quanto masculina para pertencer à Lily; arregalando meus olhos, levado pelo susto dela estar gritando ao olhar para meu pênis, eu gritei de volta.  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" e mais uma voz se uniu a minha e da Lily.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" e outra.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" e naquele coro de vozes eu percebi que não estava mais sonhando. Abri meus olhos para encontrar a barraca montada e o monstro rugindo. Droga, eu _queria _a Lily.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a primeira voz continuava a gritar desesperadamente, e eu virei meu rosto no travesseiro, tentando distinguir de onde ela vinha. Na cacofonia dos três gritos não pude distinguir, e olhei para baixo; não podia sair da segurança do cortinado da minha cama enquanto o acampamento ainda estivesse montado. Não quando eu dividia o quarto com três Marotos prontos para me atormentar por ter mais um daqueles estúpidos sonhos molhados com a Lily.  
E então, o grito ainda ecoando nos meus ouvidos, eu fui tomado de surpresa quando meu cortinado foi aberto violentamente por um Sirius extremamente pálido.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"AH!" ele ainda tinha a boca aberta e o grito sendo emitido, e eu rapidamente reconheci aquele grito de quando Sirius estava atônito e emputecido, aquele grito meio feminino, meio _gay_. Ele estava semi-nu, usando nada além de uma samba-canção, e eu não podia imaginar uma cena mais nojenta com a qual acordar. Sirius podia ser tão esquisito às vezes "O que foi, Almofadinhas?" puxei as cobertas até o queixo, escondendo meu corpo e minha barraca, que estava dando sinais de que o acampamento debandaria rápido se eu continuasse a levar sustos desagradáveis como esses. A resposta, para quem ainda não adivinhou, foi a seguinte:  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" eu respirei fundo, lançando um olhar assassino para Sirius e, ao mesmo tempo, pedindo pacientemente para meu pênis largar mão de pensar na Lily. Quando Sirius não parou de gritar pelos próximos dez segundos, parecendo pálido e atônito, eu cheguei à conclusão de que ele precisava ser puxado de volta à realidade. E, feliz de minha barraca ter abaixado a bola, me sentei na cama e, puxando meu braço para trás o máximo que pude para juntar força, dei um tapa na cara do Sirius. O resultado foi ele cair de boca no chão; graças a Merlim o tapa também o calou.  
"Almofadinhas, o que aconteceu?" veio a voz de Remus, desperta e preocupada, de sua cama. Sirius ainda permanecia caído no chão, a boca aberta como um peixe morto, os olhos encarando sempre a frente. Por um instante eu segurei a respiração, com medo de ter matado Sirius com a força do meu tapa. Então ele gemeu, fechando os olhos com força, e levou ambas as mãos ao rosto, tapando os olhos e se encolhendo em uma pequena bola no chão (ok, não tão pequena assim, mas estamos falando do tamanho da auto-estima do Sirius naquele instante) "Sirius?" o grau de preocupação de Remus aumentara, o forçando a sair da cama e se ajoelhar ao lado de Almofadinhas, o rosto todo contorcido em preocupação "Sirius, o que houve? Ta tudo bem?" mais um gemido como resposta.  
"Puta que o pariu, Sirius, larga mão de ser imbecil e conta o que está acontecendo!" ok, talvez não a maneira mais sutil de abordar o caso, mas ao menos funcionou.  
"Meu pinto!" foi o gemido estrangulado que escapou da garganta de Sirius, ao que eu, Remus e Peter arregalamos nossos olhos.  
"Caiu?" eu perguntei, sem conseguir parar de achar a coisa toda muito engraçada. 'Meu pinto!' definitivamente não era a resposta que eu esperava; partindo do Sirius eu previa um 'meu cabelo!' ou 'minha lista de mulheres gostosas com as quais eu fiquei!'. Nunca 'meu pinto!'.  
Peter finalmente saiu do casulo que era sua cama, aparecendo no quarto com um sorriso maior que o rosto, um tanto quanto parecido com o meu e de Remus.  
"Alguém cortou ele fora?" perguntou, interessado; não era uma teoria descabida, levando em conta a quantidade de meninas compromissadas com as quais Sirius se envolvia. Almofadinhas apenas abanou a cabeça, deixando mais um gemido escapar, enterrando o rosto mais ainda nas mãos. Ele devia estar vermelho, para estar escondendo o rosto com tanta paixão.  
"O que houve, em nome de Merlim?!" Remus finalmente perguntou, e eu e Peter encaramos a bolinha que era Sirius interessadamente, querendo saber essa resposta logo para podermos espalhar por toda Hogwarts. Ok, talvez não, mas era divertido pensar que faríamos isso.  
"Meu piiiiinto!" ele gemeu mais uma vez, e eu e Peter não conseguimos mais segurar as risadas, tombando por cima de nossos estômagos com o esforço para não morrermos de rir. Ok, aquele jeito de acordar (esquisito) estava demonstrando que tinha suas qualidades (também esquisitas).  
"O que aconteceu?" Remus estava sorrindo, mas segurou as risadas bravamente, provavelmente preocupado de verdade com Sirius "Você pode confiar na gente, Almofadinhas; conta o que aconteceu" e depois de mais um gemido, o rosto de Sirius apareceu por trás das mãos e ele encarou a gente parecendo aflito.  
"Cresceu outra cabeça!" finalmente, era demais. Remus fez um barulho esquisito pelo nariz e lutou contra as risadas por mais dois segundos, antes de gargalhar abertamente, unindo-se a mim e Peter. Crescera _outra cabeça _no pinto de Sirius? Mas que porra ele estava falando? Nós três rimos por alguns minutos; não tardou para que minha boca começasse a doer, lágrimas escorressem de meus olhos e eu não conseguisse mais respirar direito; de alguma maneira obtusa, esses fatos apenas me fizeram rir mais forte. Sirius, o menino de três cabeças.  
HA HÁ HÁ!  
"NÃO É ENGRAÇADO!" Sirius gritou, tentando controlar a gente "Eu tenho duas cabeças no meu pinto! Que porra é essa? ALGUÉM QUER ME EXPLICAR O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?" o primeiro a conseguir se controlar, para a surpresa de todos, foi Peter, que deu um tapinha amigável no ombro de Sirius – que no meio de nossa crise de gargalhadas havia se sentado – enquanto limpava as lágrimas do canto dos olhos.  
"Hey, Almofadinhas, vai dar tudo certo" riu mais um pouco, enquanto Remus começava a se controlar e eu caía de costas, ainda rindo "A gente te leva para a Madame Pomfrey e ela corta fora uma das cabeças"  
"NÃO!" gritou Sirius, parecendo genuinamente desesperado dessa vez; Remus havia finalmente parado de rir, e eu estava resfolegando, em busca de ar para poder continuar com meu pequeno ataque de risadas "E SE ELA CORTAR A CABEÇA ERRADA?" sem conseguir me conter, rolei na cama, rindo desesperadamente mais uma vez. Que tipo de idiota pensa esse tipo de coisa? Somente Sirius para achar que Pomfrey confundiria uma cabeça com outra.  
E enquanto eu ria, eu fui ponderando o que Sirius havia dito; será que a nova cabeça estava tão bem mascarada assim? Parei de rir, limpei as lágrimas no meu rosto, os óculos na camisa e abri um sorriso que tinha a intenção de inspirar confiança em Sirius.  
"Almofadinhas, as duas cabeças são tão parecidas assim?" ele ficou em silêncio, enterrando o rosto nas mãos mais uma vez e gemendo, enquanto Peter ria ao fundo e Remus lutava para manter o rosto sério que adquirira nos últimos segundos; aparentemente meu amigo-lobo havia percebido a linha de pensamentos que eu estava seguindo.  
"É, Sirius... São mesmo confundíveis?" como quem não quer nada, Remus esticou o pescoço, tentando olhar entre as pernas dobradas de Sirius. Dentro de mim a curiosidade começava a ultrapassar a vontade de rir de Sirius, enquanto eu tentava pensar no que poderia fazer nascer uma segunda cabeça no pênis de meu amigo. Essa eu precisava _ver _. Estiquei meu pescoço também "Isso pode ser magia negra, Sirius" Remus mentiu deslavadamente, a curiosidade provavelmente tomando conta dele também, enquanto os olhos de Sirius se arregalavam (ele estava assustado demais com a situação toda para pensar, claramente).  
"É. Acho que é melhor a gente dar uma olhada, já que você não quer ver Madame Pomfrey; talvez a gente possa procurar uma cura na biblioteca ou algo do tipo" os olhos de Sirius ainda estava arregalados, mas ele parecia menos desconfiado; Peter havia parado de rir, ao fundo, e prestava atenção na cena também. Eu podia ver no rosto dele que essa não era uma cena que ele queria perder.  
"Eu..." Sirius respirou fundo, olhando do meu rosto para o de Remus (Peter estava atrás dele) "Está bem" com um suspiro resignado, ele ficou de pé, e eu, Remus e Peter o seguimos de pronto. Com as mãos tremendo, Sirius agarrou o elástico da samba-canção; Peter deu a volta em Sirius e ficou ao meu lado, nós três encarando expectativamente o calção de Sirius. Finalmente, com um gesto mole e lento, ele puxou o elástico para longe do corpo e virou o rosto, como se não quisesse ver aquela monstruosidade.  
Eu estiquei meu pescoço, e Peter e Remus me imitaram. Curioso, olhei dentro da cueca de Sirius para encontrar o pinto dele me encarando de volta, curiosamente ostentando _duas _cabeças. Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, a vontade de rir começando de novo enquanto observava curiosamente o pênis bifurcado. E então eu fui chamado à realidade antes mesmo que pudesse dar a primeira gargalhada, por uma voz que curiosamente pertence ao mundo dos meus sonhos (ou ao menos deveria).  
"_O que _vocês estão fazendo?" eu virei minha cabeça tão rápido que deveria ter quebrado o pescoço. Com os olhos arregalados, vi Lily no batente da porta do nosso dormitório, seu distintivo de monitora reluzindo em cima de um pijama rosa, o rosto todo contorcido, como se ela estivesse furiosa e morrendo de vontade de rir ao mesmo tempo (o que era absolutamente compreensível, considerando-se a situação; três marmanjos olhando dentro da cueca de um quarto marmanjo que não conseguia parar de gemer 'meu piiinto'). Sirius deu outro de seus gritos históricos levemente afeminados, largando o elástico do calção rapidamente e caindo de bunda no chão, os olhos esbugalhados em terror. Lily Evans sabia de seu segredo (ou saberia dentro de pouco tempo).  
"LILY!" eu gritei, e a nova cacofonia que se instalou entre nós foi ainda mais confusa que a primeira "Eu posso explicar tudo!" eu bradei, e ao mesmo tempo ela exclamou "Eu sabia que vocês eram pervertidos, mas não tanto!" e Remus disse "Lily, não é o que você pensa!" e Sirius gemeu por entre as mãos (ele havia novamente escondido o rosto) "Meu piiiinto" Peter, por alguma razão obscura, apenas começou a rir.  
"Seus _TARADOS _!" Lily bradou, acabando com a cacofonia e se impondo no cômodo. Remus e Sirius me encararam, como que esperando que eu lidasse com a famosa fúria da monitora Evans, mas eu não encontrava palavras para desenvolver minha afirmação de que eu conseguiria explicar aquela situação.  
"Eu..." eu balbuciei, parecendo ter acabado de receber um feitiço de memória, tentando me lembrar por que o amor da minha vida tinha me encontrado olhando dentro da cueca do meu melhor amigo. E então eu me lembrei da belíssima segunda cabeça que brotara no pinto de Sirius "O PINTO DO SIRIUS BIFURCOU!" eu gritei, feliz comigo mesmo por ter me lembrado da resposta certa; os olhos da Lily se arregalaram, e ela me encarou como se eu tivesse acabado de anunciar que estava grávido de gêmeos.  
Eu estava prestes a elaborar mais um pouco a minha declaração quando ouvi um curto zunido e senti alguma coisa pesada batendo contra a minha cabeça; com o ar roubado de meus pulmões por um instante, eu caí de cara na minha cama, o peso do objeto que me atingira me mantendo deitado e meio zonzo, com a cabeça latejando fortemente. O silêncio permaneceu por alguns instantes, e então eu ouvi a porta sendo fechada com força e a voz de Sirius soou.  
"Você _nunca_, NUNCA mais fale isso em voz alta, entendeu, Pontas?" o rosto de Sirius apareceu perto do meu, e eu acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça, ainda zonzo demais para falar alguma coisa. Alguns segundos depois, completamente alheio ao que acontecia no quarto, eu rolei na cama e peguei o objeto alien que me atingira. Era um livro, grosso e pesado. Eu encarei a capa. _Guia de Transfiguração Avançada. _O livro que nós havíamos terminado de ler no _quarto _ano. Eu havia até mesmo esquecido que ele existia, pobrezinho.  
Me sentei na cama, massageando minha cabeça com as pontas dos dedos; provavelmente teria um galo dali algumas horas; maldito fosse Sirius e seu pênis anormal.  
Olhei ao meu redor; Peter e Remus falavam veementemente com Lily, os rostos sorridentes, mas despontando seriedade, enquanto Sirius estava sentado em sua própria cama, parecendo emburrado, olhando para o volume entre suas pernas. Eu me levantei e decidi me unir ao grupo menos agressivo.  
"... e pode ser espinho de reque ou simplesmente tolete, eu não tenho certeza; pode até mesmo ser transfiguração... A gente só vai ter certeza quando falar com Madame Pomfrey, mas ele está com medo de que ela corte fora a cabeça errada" eu levantei uma sobrancelha. Então era isso o que aquilo era? Eu já tinha ouvido falar de espinho de reque e tolete, que não eram doenças venéreas mágicas não incomuns, mas eu achava que elas demoravam mais para se desenvolver; as férias haviam acabado fazia apenas vinte e quatro horas.  
"Bom..." Lily disse, sua voz soando meio incerta e encabulada; eu observei as bochechas rosadas e os olhos abaixados, me perguntando no que raios ela estava pensando "Eu acho que ele devia dar uma passada na Ala Hospitalar"  
"Eu. Não. Vou. Visitar. Aquela. Velha. Tarada!" Sirius exclamou, de seu canto, ficando de pé desafiadoramente "Nós somos espertos o suficiente para descobrir a cura para o que quer que isso seja sozinhos!" Lily então suspirou.  
"Ótimo. Boa sorte" ela deu um passo na direção da porta, mas eu agarrei o pulso dela antes que ela pudesse concretizar a idéia de ir embora; nós _não _éramos inteligentes o suficiente para descobrir a cura para o pênis de duas cabeças de Sirius, e precisávamos de Lílian Evans para nos ajudar. Depois de Madame Pomfrey, ela era a pessoa que mais sabia de Medibruxaria que eu conhecia.  
"Lily! Por favor!" ela se virou para mim, levantando uma sobrancelha como se achasse que o mundo havia perdido o sentido.  
"O que você _disse_?" foi a minha vez de erguer as sobrancelhas, curioso em _como _ela havia encontrado uma ofensa num simples pedido de ajuda.  
"Eu disse 'Lily! Por favor!'" eu respondi prontamente, ao que ela ergueu a outra sobrancelha, finalmente parecendo completamente assombrada. A boca dela estava entreaberta, e então ela respirou fundo e acenou a cabeça afirmativamente.  
"Ok" foi a resposta. Eu sorri, aliviado, e soltei o pulso dela. Ela virou o rosto para Sirius, que ainda estava de pé – mas parecendo muito mais infeliz do que antes – e abriu um sorriso suave "Black, eu vou precisar olhar a _coisa _para dar um diagnóstico" Sirius caiu novamente na cama, o rosto contorcido em uma expressão desolada; agora até mesmo Lily Evans teria de ver sua desgraça? Eu senti meu coração apertar dentro do peito; ela nos ajudar não significava que ela tinha de _olhar _o pinto do Sirius, tinha?  
"Isso é desnecessário" eu me vi dizendo antes que pudesse me conter, e Lily se virou para mim com um sorrisinho estranho, seus olhos me percorrendo como se ela tentasse descobrir _quem _ousava falar com ela nesse momento único "Você não precisa olhar pro... Pro negócio do Sirius, Lily" ela sorriu.  
"Na verdade, Potter, eu acredito piamente que não existe nenhum jeito pelo qual eu posso dar um diagnóstico sobre que besta tomou conta do pênis do seu amigo sem _encarar _o dito cujo, olho no olho"  
"Ele dormiu com sessenta e três garotas em sessenta e dois dias; o que atingiu o _dito cujo _foi o batente excessivo; por isso que ele resolveu crescer mais uma cabeça, para dividir a carga de trabalho" para meu grande espanto, Lily deu uma risada cristalina, parecendo achar graça no que eu havia dito, na minha teoria ponderada e esclarecedora; Sirius _havia _dormido com sessenta e três garotas em sessenta e dois dias, e _havia _muito bem a possibilidade do pênis dele estar simplesmente hasteando a bandeira branca e se rendendo.  
"Você devia seguir carreira de comediante, Potter" ela abriu o sorriso ainda mais, aquele sorriso peculiar, e foi em direção a Sirius "Agora, Black, abaixe as calças e cale a boca" Sirius a encarou com os olhos arregalados enquanto a via tirar a varinha de um bolso no pijama e a apontar para ele.  
"O que você vai fazer, Evans?" o sorriso dela se entortou, tornando-se levemente sádico.  
"Inspeção. Uma terceira cabeça pode ter brotado enquanto conversávamos" Sirius, parecendo levemente revoltado com a idéia, ficou de pé novamente, segurando o elástico de sua samba-canção com as mãos tremendo.  
"Isso é realmente necessário?" ela não respondeu. Ainda apontando a varinha para ele, ela expandiu o sorriso; então, sem aviso prévio, um jato vermelho escapuliu da varinha dela e atingiu Sirius na testa, o jogando para trás e o fazendo cair – levemente estuporado, digamos – em sua cama.  
"Lily?" eu perguntei, depois de alguns segundos de puro deslumbramento. Ela era tão _brilhante _.  
"Você realmente achou que eu ia olhar aquele _pinto mutante _dele?" ela riu "Tire o hipogrifo da chuva, Potter" ela se virou para nós, parecendo serelepe demais para alguém que acabara de ser ameaçada de ter de ver o pênis bifurcado de Sirius Black "Agora... Como é que vocês vão levar ele pra Ala Hospitalar?"  
"Peter, Remus, peguem os pés. Eu seguro os ombros. 'Bora" eu fui até a cama de Sirius e peguei os ombros dele, enquanto Remus e Peter cada um pegava um pé; sem muito esforço levantamos nosso amigo inconsciente e eu joguei um sorriso para Lily "Obrigado, Lily.Você vai vir com a gente?" ela pareceu considerar a questão por alguns instantes, e então deu de ombros alegremente.  
"Claro, por que não? Agora eu fiquei curiosa sobre que doença faz brotar uma segunda cabeça no pênis de um homem" eu sorri, enquanto nós começávamos a descer as escadas.  
"Idiotice" ela sorriu para mim.  
"Minha nossa, Potter, não quero nem saber quantas cabeças você tem no _seu _pênis!" ela riu, e eu estava prestes a responder uma coisa _extremamente _sugestiva quando ela arregalou os olhos, observando o corpo inerte de Sirius "Ele está semi-nu!" eu encarei Sirius e dei de ombros.  
"Não é como se metade da escola já não o tivesse visto pelado" eu disse, mas ela abanou a cabeça negativamente.  
"Não, eu vou pegar alguma coisa para ele vestir. Esperem aqui" ela nos deixou para trás e sem muito esforço galgou os degraus de volta para o nosso. E foi apenas alguns segundos depois que eu me lembrei exatamente _o que _ela ia encontrar naquele dormitório, se fosse procurar roupas para o Sirius.  
"LILY!" tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era 'ai, cacete, me ferrei', enquanto subia os degraus correndo, de dois em dois; a porta do dormitório se aproximava mais a cada instante, e quando eu estava a um degrau do patamar eu ouvi uma gargalhada. E então eu tive certeza: 'ai, cacete, me ferrei'. Abri a porta com força, correndo os olhos pelo quarto bagunçado, pelas roupas jogadas por todos os lados, cuecas, camisetas e uniformes, e encontrei Lily ajoelhada próxima da cama de Sirius, seu corpo inteiro tremendo em espasmos de riso. Merda.  
"Lily?" eu não queria saber o que ela havia encontrado. Eu sabia que devia ser um dos seguintes itens:  
a) Cuecas sujas;  
b) A coleção (não tão) secreta de revistas SexyWitch e Wonder Wand de Sirius;  
c) Meu pijama de pufosos, que eu ganhara no Natal retrasado de minha avó;  
d) A fantasia de Drag Queen que nós havíamos comprado para Remus ano passado, pra ele usar no Halloween;  
e) Meu diário (que, graças a Merlim, não fora descoberto até aquele instante, como o de Frank Longbottom).  
Por alguma razão esquisita, eu esperava que ela tivesse sob efeito de um feitiço, porque qualquer uma dessas descobertas era comprometedora.  
"Potter, o que é _isso_?" e com um gemido eu constatei que ela segurava o pijama de pufosos em uma mão _e _uma revista Wonder Wand na outra. Esconder as duas coisas juntas obviamente não fora meu plano mais brilhante. Senti meu rosto ardendo de vergonha, e suspirei.  
"Er..." quão eloqüente se pode ser quando se está sonhando em ser um avestruz?  
"Vocês são o quê?" ela sorria, parecendo conter o riso a muito custo "A sociedade secreta dos tarados que se reúnem em pijamas ridículos?" ela riu da própria piada, se estendendo através do mar de roupas jogadas pelo quarto para agarrar um pijama sujo de Peter, que ostentava um jogo completo de quadribol em cima de um fundo púrpura. Pareciam vestes de manicômio. Eu gemi.  
"Er..." cadê o buraco, Merlim, cadê o buraco onde eu posso enfiar minha cabeça?  
"Potter, você são ainda piores do que eu pensei!" ela encarou os dois pijamas que tinha em mãos, e começou a gargalhar "Benditos hormônios!" ok, meu estado de avestruz estava passando; agora eu apenas queria desaparecer com aqueles pijamas e revistas e tirar aquele sorriso da cara da Lily.  
"Me dê isso, Lily!" ela ficou de pé, ainda rindo, e balançou os pijamas alegremente.  
"Não antes de eu os pendurar no teto do Salão Principal, que nem você fez com os meus sutiãs!" merda. Merda, merda, merda. Eu sabia que não devia ter pego os sutiãs dela. Ela jurara vingança.  
"Lily, você não quer fazer isso!" ela sorriu.  
"Ah, eu quero" ela deu mais uma risada, permitindo que sua cabeça ruiva caísse para trás, e eu arquitetei um plano rápido.  
"ACCIO!" o pijama de Peter escapou das mãos dela em meio às gargalhadas, e se esparramou pelo quarto junto das revistas enquanto eu corria até Lily com toda a rapidez possível, a agarrava pela cintura e a jogava nos meus ombros como um saco de batatas. Corri para fora do quarto enquanto ela gritava e fechei a porta, trancando com um feitiço que apenas eu saberia reverter mais tarde. Ótimo, sem chances dela achar nenhum dos outros três itens. Enquanto eu respirava, aliviado de ter meus outros segredos seguros, eu senti as mãos de Lily indo de encontro as minhas costas, da maneira mais diferente possível do meu sonho bom. Ela estava me batendo. Com _força_.  
"ME LARGAAAA, POOOTTER!!!" ela bateu com mais força do que deveria nas minhas costas, rindo um pouco, e eu acabei perdendo o equilíbrio; como era de se esperar quando se perde o equilíbrio em uma escadaria estreita como é a que leva aos dormitórios da Grifinória, eu acabei rolando escadas abaixo, de encontro ao corpo de Sirius – que ainda estava estuporado – e a Remus e Peter – que ainda o seguravam.  
"SAI DE BAIXOOO!" eu gritei, tentando avisar meus amigos, mas em um embolo de braços, pernas, gritos e muita, _muita _dor, eu e Lily nos chocamos com os três e rolamos escadas abaixo. Rolamos por seis patamares até a sala comunal, onde acabamos esparramados pelo chão em ângulos esquisitos.  
"Todos inteiros...?" foi a voz de Remus, que se sentava devagar, massageando seus cotovelos, quem perguntou; eu apenas gemi, de meu lugar, me perguntando quão seriamente machucado estava, e abri os olhos para encontrar o rosto de Lily de encontro ao chão, próximo de mim.  
"Lily...?" ela não abriu os olhos e nem se mexeu; eu respirei fundo, tentando não entrar em pânico, e me sentei, a olhando cautelosamente "Lily?" por mais um longo instante, eu não obtive resposta; estendi uma mão, preocupado, para tocá-la e tentar acordá-la, quando ela finalmente respondeu. Mas, é claro, não da maneira como eu esperava.  
"POTTER, SEU IMBECIL!" ela levantou um braço e agarrou meu pulso, erguendo o rosto para me encarar, toda vermelha; ela estava realmente brava, dizia a dor em meu pulso, e pronta para me matar. Pelo menos ela não estava mais abanando revistas pornô na minha frente "EU VOU TE ESGANAR!" o aviso dela serviu para alguma coisa; enquanto ela rapidamente se ajoelhava e jogava todo seu peso em cima de mim, mergulhando os braços na direção do meu pescoço, eu fiz uma manobra digna de jogador de quadribol que eu sou e me atirei para longe do alcance dela.  
"LILY! DESCULPA!" eu gritei, levantando meus braços para me proteger, enquanto ela começava a atirar tapas e socos em cada parte do meu corpo que ela conseguia alcançar "Eu não queria rolar escadas abaixo! LILYYY!" ela continuou me batendo, e eu, cavalheiro que sou, não podia bater de volta, então apenas tentava me proteger com os braços "Para de me bater!" mas não surtiu efeito. O que surtiu efeito, para o espanto geral – especialmente das várias pessoas que tinham descido as escadas de seus dormitórios para ver a cena que criávamos, principalmente as garotas – foi o grito de Sirius.  
"MEU PIIIINTO!" silêncio caiu no salão comunal, e Lily parou de me bater, os olhos arregalados observando Sirius.  
"Oh, Merlim" ela balbuciou, vendo que Almofadinhas estava entrando em pânico, segurando o elástico de sua samba-canção meio afastado do corpo.  
"TEM OUTRO! TEM OUTRO, REMUS, TEM OUTRO AQUI!" eu encarei Sirius, tentando entender o que ele estava dizendo; havia crescido mais uma cabeça ou outro pinto, como um todo? Fiquei de pé rapidamente, andando até meu amigo, que agora abanava os braços desenfreadamente ao lado do corpo, parecendo ter perdido completamente a cabeça. A imagem dele gritava que precisava da ajuda de Madame Pomfrey logo.  
"Tem outro o que, aí?" eu perguntei assim que alcancei Sirius e Remus – que tentava o acalmar (sem muito sucesso).  
"TEM OUTRO! TEM OUTRO AQUI!" ele continuou a gritar, e eu percebi de rabo de olho que Lily estava mandando os alunos de volta a seus dormitórios. Oh, Merlim. Isso ia se espalhar por Hogwarts mais rápido que um pomo escapava de um apanhador.  
"Acho melhor vocês levarem ele para Pomfrey logo" Lily interveio, percebendo pelas caras de tacho que eu, Remus e Peter exibíamos que não sabíamos o que fazer a seguir "Se precisar, amarrem ele e o arrastem até a Ala Hospitalar" ela então se ajoelhou do meu lado, segurando as mãos de Sirius que ainda abanavam idioticamente ao lado do corpo dele, e o encarou com tanta intensidade que ele se calou, seus gritos cessando "Sirius, vai dar tudo certo. A Madame Pomfrey vai cuidar de você, e seu pinto provavelmente vai terminar essa aventura em um estado melhor do que o que você o deixou depois desses dois meses de fornicação intensa; então deixa o James te levar para a Ala Hospitalar, ta bom? Eu vou tentar conter o pessoal" ela lançou um olhar assassino para os alunos restantes – uma meia dúzia de garotas que achavam que fofoca era mais importante que suas vidas, levando em consideração que elas estavam ignorando _Lílian Evans _e seus olhares mortíferos – e então se virou para mim "James, eu confio que você possa levar Sirius até Madame Pomfrey sem mais gritos?" eu senti meu corpo inteiro amolecer ao ouvir ela me chamando pelo primeiro nome, mas meu amigo estava com um pinto de duas cabeças dentro das calças, e isso era mais importante que a vontade que eu tinha de agarrar Lily ali, naquele instante, então eu apenas acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça, pegando a mão de Sirius e começando a o puxar para longe "As roupas dele" ela entregou um bolo de tecido para mim, e eu fiz Sirius o vestir; era meu pijama de pufosos, e as garotas próximas ao fogo estavam rindo baixinho quando eu finalmente consegui levar Almofadinhas para fora do salão comunal.  
Nós descemos os corredores e as escadas da torre da Grifinória até a Ala Hospitalar em poucos minutos, Remus e Sirius nos seguindo de pronto; quando alcançamos as portas, eu lancei um sorriso para Sirius, que nesse ponto estava pálido e parecendo nauseado, o empurrando levemente na direção do triste fim de seu pênis de duas pontas.  
"Vai fundo, Almofadinhas" e ele foi fundo; entrou na enfermaria como um homem que enfrenta com dignidade a forca.  
O resto da história é como o fim daqueles livros, em que eu prefiro pular as páginas de enfadonha descrição; Sirius encarou a Besta – popularmente conhecida como Madame Pomfrey – e teve os protótipos fálicos extras arrancados (nas palavras da Besta). Ele tinha um vírus mágico transmitido sexualmente – há, como se ninguém tivesse adivinhado! – chamado rabo de salamandra (popularmente; eu não consigo me lembrar do nome esquisito pelo qual os medibruxos o chamam); pela hora em que alcançamos a Ala Hospitalar, Sirius já tinha dois pintos e mais uma cabeça crescendo. O tratamento eram doloridos seis meses de abstinência, para que o vírus parasse de se desenvolver, e uma dose diária de Elixir Baruffio pelo próximo ano. Mas é claro que isso não era o pior.  
Nós saímos da Ala Hospitalar pela hora do almoço, Sirius parecendo exausto e levemente emputecido, enquanto nós, o restante dos Marotos, não conseguíamos parar de rir. Como havíamos passado a manhã inteira na Ala Hospitalar cuidando do pinto de Sirius – que agora estava envolto em faixas e gazes, o fazendo parecer ter um volume muito maior do que era verdadeiro – resolvemos sair direto dali e ir até o Salão Comunal, para nos trocar antes de comer alguma coisa. Sirius sugerira a cozinha diretamente – ele ainda se lembrava do amontoado de pessoas que o observara gritar 'meu pinto! Tem dois aqui!' repetidas vezes – mas nós queríamos vexame e fofoca, então fomos firmes na idéia do Salão Comunal. Se Sirius era idiota o suficiente para dormir com sessenta e três garotas em sessenta e dois dias, ele devia ser grifinório o suficiente para encarar as conseqüências.  
É claro que eu, Remus e Peter esperávamos que a notícia tivesse se espalhado por toda Hogwarts; é claro que nós esperávamos que todos fossem rir de Almofadinhas e o ridicularizar até os confins da Terra; é claro que nós esperávamos uma certa dose de vexame e gozação, mas nunca _aquilo _.  
Dizer que todas as meninas que levaram foras de Sirius se uniram para humilhá-lo era pouco; dizer que todos os caras que tiveram suas garotas roubadas por Sirius se uniram a todas as garotas que levaram foras de Sirius para ridicularizá-lo ainda era pouco. Afirmar que esses dois grupos cheios de razão _e _todas as meninas do sexto ano que tiveram seus sutiãs roubados e expostos por nós no Salão Principal se uniram para acabar com a vida de Sirius Black parecia mais apropriado. Por todos os lados você podia ver faixas desejando melhoras ao pinto de Sirius, e uma grande imagem de Almofadinhas piscando e fazendo sinais de jóia havia sido magicamente – e provavelmente irreversivelmente – colada em cima da lareira, com os dizeres 'por todas as mulheres de Hogwarts' em baixo. As velas que iluminavam o salão – que estavam apagadas naquele momento, já que a luz do sol clareava todo o ambiente – haviam todas sido esculpidas para parecer-se com pintos de duas cabeças ou dois pintos entrelaçados. Em uma cadeira próxima do quadro da Mulher Gorda, sentava-se Lily, com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto, enquanto ao seu lado repousava uma caixa _gigantesca _com letras roxas escrevendo em suas laterais _'Se estas entretém os Marotos, podem entreter você também' _e dois míseros exemplares de Wonder Wand jogados esparsamente dentro – metade da Grifinória, inclusive garotas curiosas, se divertida lendo o resto da coleção de Sirius. Eu arregalei os olhos, chegando mais perto.  
"Lily?" minha voz estava rala e fina, e ela estava sorrindo diabolicamente para mim, os dedos batucando uma canção irritante na beirada da caixa.  
"Então, Sirius, gostou da sua festa de melhoras? Nós todos trabalhamos com afinco para que tudo desse certo" ela lançou um olhar que abrangia todos os grifinórios levantando garrafinhas de cerveja amanteigada em saudação à Sirius, e as meninas rindo baixinho por perto. Ela era _brilhante_.  
"Eu... Lily..." a voz de Sirius interrompeu meu discurso inspirado.  
"LILÍAN EVANS, VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR!" e pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida eu o vi vermelho; com passos pesados, Sirius escapou do Salão Comunal, e eu estava achando graça demais em toda a decoração peculiar do Salão e expressão satisfeita de Lily para me sentir bravo com o fato dela ter acabado com a coleção de pornô incrível de Sirius (que mais tarde ela explicaria ter conseguido se apropriar delas através de simples feitiços 'accio').  
"Uau" foi tudo o que eu consegui murmurar, ao que ela pareceu sorrir ainda mais para mim, um brilho curioso perpassando os olhos verdes inebriantes dela.  
"Eu e as meninas falamos que vocês iam pagar por pendurar nossos sutiãs no teto do Salão" eu sorri, enquanto algumas garotas do sexto ano davam tchauzinhos animados.  
"Eu sei. Eu só não sabia que você ia pendurar o _pinto do Sirius _na Grifinória como troco" ao longe podia-se ouvir o grito emputecido e afeminado de Sirius, enquanto a Grifinória inteira se derretia em gargalhadas.  
Ninguém gosta de acordar com gritos, especialmente no meio de sonhos bons. Infelizmente, às vezes, esse tipo de situação não pode ser evitada. Especialmente se acordar de um sonho bom vai te jogar dentro de outro melhor ainda...


End file.
